The Movement
by BloodRedNotes666
Summary: Kieren starts to find that things are happening around him that don't happen to everyone else. He starts to discover his true potential- but that potential will either help him or send him further into the depression he still harbors. SimonxKieren , Siren, suicide, depression, mature themes, swearing, homophobia and anti-PDS (from Gary and others) lots of dark themes
1. C1: The Voices

**_1_**

**_-The Voices-_**

The silver edge of the knife drags itself across his tender flesh, the pale skin splitting and turning crimson as he bled. Kieren whimpered softly to himself, his face contorting with pain as he repeated the movement over and over until his wrist turned numb. He tried his best to clean it up. To make it looked like it never happened. But it did happen. It happened and it made him feel better than ever before. He wish he wouldn't do it, he tries so _hard _to stop but when he does something happens that makes his wrist itch for a cut. But now its worse. His only friend is gone forever. Rick left and now he's not coming back. The thought had him in a death grip; cold fingers wrapping around his lungs and squeezing so hahis head and he stumbled. No. No. He couldn't go back. They didn't understand. No one did. He couldn't go he couldn't breathe. He shoved the knife in his pocket forcefully, wiping away the rivers of tears from his face with his sleeve before standing up. The blood rushed from

Now the tears were back, cascading down his face like waterfalls. Sobs shook his body as the silver of the knife shimmered against the glow of the torch. He slid back down, feeling no warmth in his small cave as his back scraped the rough wall. He roughly pulled his sleeves up, pressing the point of the knife at the centre of his wrist just below his palm. He tried to be clean about it but pure hysterics made his stroke shaky. He could only see blood. The other wrist was made quick work of. He sat slumped against the wall. He was still sobbing, watching the red liquid spill onto his lap and soak his clothes. Kieren felt the cold swallowing him whole; his senses numbed and bare. That's when he heard it. When his vision was blurring and his thoughts were fading, he could here the muffled voice of his father was breaking through. Hands grabbing him, shaking him, a cry of anguish and horror... The last things he felt before his eyes shut and a final worse slipped past his lips.

"Dad..."

Steve watched helplessly as his son closed his eyes. He frantically tried to gather him in his arms, picking him up and stared at the bloodstained knife left on the floor for a moment, tightening his grip on his beloved son. He ran and ran until he reached the house. It was chaos. Jemima was crying, Sue was hugging Kierens lifeless body like her life depended on it while Steve screamed down the phone for an ambulance. The neighbors were up, listening to the chaos as the sirens of the ambulance drew closer. The next day Kieren Walker was pronounced dead to the town of Roarton and his funeral was arranged within days. News spread like wildfire of his suicide. Bill Macy spouted hateful words of cowardice, while most others steered clear of anything to do with the Walkers. Jem was locking herself in her room, not talking to her parents not even once for a good two months,

Then The Rising happened.

**_-TIME LEAP; AFTER RISING- _**

When Kieren laid down in his bed that night, he immediately thought of Rick. Bill had killed him, because he stood up for him. Rick stood up for him. The thought gripped his chest and it hurt, oh God it hurt to think about it. If he was living he was be a bawling wreck. It was his fault Rick died all his fault, if he'd have just stayed away, if he'd have just let Rick be maybe he wouldn't have found his soldier with a knife buried in his skull. Kieren ran his hands over his face and sighed, trying to chase it all away but it stayed stuck in his head. Sitting up, he sat in his bed and stared at the wall with pain and sadness etched into his features but he made no noise. His family had suffered enough because of him. So, he sat and stared at the wall in silence for most of the night. There was no way he'd be able to sleep like this.

Eventually, when the clock beside his bed hit 12pm, something happened that broke the silence. It was a whisper. Very faint, like a breeze, but he heard it. He looked around his room half expecting to see someone sitting at his desk. He shook it off, passing it as a trick of the wind. He stiffened when a louder voice started talking; he couldn't make out any words but it was definitely speech. It sounded like a man outside in the street, his voice muffled by the windows. Slipping out of bed, Kieren walked over to his bedroom window and hesitated before moving the curtain to the side. The street was completely empty, not a person to be seen. Kieren didn't dwell to much on it and settled back down in his bed. He was seconds away from falling asleep when a deafening scream shot through his ears and he sat bolt upright like lightening.

"What the?!" He gasped and shot out of his room. He ran into his parents room first, staring at them in shock as they slept soundly in their beds.

"Kier?" He turned around and Jem was standing in the doorway to their parents bedroom with tired eyes and disheveled hair, "What the hell are you doing...?" She asked tiredly. He looked back at his parents and couldn't find his voice.

"You..." His eyebrows drew together in confusion, "You didn't hear that?"

"Here what?" She sighed and glared at him.

"That scream!" He exclaimed, forgetting about his sleeping parents. Sue woke up first to her sons yelling and begrudgingly looked at him through the darkness.

"Kieren? Jem?" She asked, her voice hoarse from sleep. Kieren ran his fingers through his hair and groaned.

"Don't worry mum," Jem said and glared even harder at Kieren, "He's just gone mental is all." She left with a swish of her hair and Sue sighed.

"Kieren what's wrong?" She muttered but Kieren shook his head stiffly.

"Nothing mum." His voice shook with a mixture of fear and irritation, "Go back to sleep."

He left their room quickly and once he was in his room he shut the door firmly and buried himself under the duvet of his warm bed- not that he could feel the warmth anyway. The pressure of the duvet was enough to calm his nerves. Though the strange voices didn't stop, they became more sparse and less frequent and he didn't hear the scream again. He fell asleep eventually, but he could only catch three hours sleep before he woke up again and the voices returned. He heard the odd word come into focus. He heard mentions of The Rising and... A voice uttering the name of his soldier kept reviving those terrible images he'd tried so hard to push away.

By the time the sun rose and the clock hit 8 o'clock, Kieren couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of bed and hastily got dressed into his baggy clothes and rushed to apply his cover up mousse and contact lenses. He made his way downstairs and ignored the questioning looks his parents gave him as he messily pulled on his jacket before quickly moving to the door.

"Kieren? Where are you going?" Steve called from the kitchen.

"Out." Kieren replied roughly, shutting the door behind him.

He didn't come back until 8 o'clock in the afternoon. He came back and went straight to his room. Nobody went up to question him or bother him. He was left alone to face the voices.


	2. C2: The Start

**_2_**

**_The Start_**

It's been nine months. Nine months since Rick. Kieren had stopped getting the nightmares a long time ago, but he never stopped thinking about his soldier, not once. It was just those damned voices that kept him up at night now. He never mentioned them to his family. He was sure he'd gone insane but he didn't want to give anyone more reasons to hate him, so he kept it all to himself. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only secret he was burdening himself with, because even though Roarton had become a lot more tolerant of PDS sufferers, there were still some that refused to accept them. The worst offender being Gary, a man used to being a part of the HVF with a hatred for anything undead. Kieren was his favourite person to take all this anger and hatred out on...

"**Fucking rotter!**" Gary growled, and Kieren gasped in shock as his two mates gripped his arms, forcing them behind his back. "Hitting you won't hurt, but I know what will." He pulled out a huge bottle of vodka from his bag and angrily unscrewed the cap. Kieren's eyes widened and he started to struggle but the two men kept their iron grip on him.

"Ryan. Open his mouth."

"The man behind Gary went towards Kieren without a thought and grabbed his face. Kieren struggled more as his jaw was forced open by dirty, calloused hands. Smirking, Gary tilted the bottle and its contents poured into Kierens mouth. His tongue and throat burned as the fiery liquid filled his mouth. He had no choice but to swallow what didnt overflow. He could hear them laughing but he was too busy panicking and choking on the vodka.

""We ain't finished yet rotter!" Gary slurred, started to unbuckle his belt, "He heard you into men eh? So open up you filthy faggot!"

Kieren struggled harder than ever but he was too weak. A couple of hours later Kieren came home. Jem was out but he didn't care. He ran up to his room and paced like he was on fire. He felt dirty. No, he felt filthy. He couldn't stop it but he felt so wrong. His skin was crawling and he felt so... so... Kieren couldn't stand being confined in his room. He had to get out. So he did. He ran out of the house, startling Steve as he left, and kept running. He needed to be alone. He ran down the street and followed the path to the one place he knew he could be alone; his grave. He stopped running at the entrance to the grave yard. He was mildly surprised and ever so slightly offended to find someone sitting on his headstone. He hesitated, but chose to face the man.

"Um... Excuse me, you're uh sitting on my grave." He said awkwardly and the man looked at him with those eyes. The eyes of a rotter like him.

"This you?" The man said nonchalantly, pointing down at the grave, "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't realise you were one of us with all that.." He gestured to Kieren's face as he stood up, "On your face." A sadness swelled in Kieren but he tried his best to hide it. The man kneeled down and read out the little poem in the stone. His accent was nice on Kieren's ears; it settled his nerves.

"Well it rhymes." The man said, standing up again and Kieren cleared his throat.

"Yeah.. I didn't choose it." He croaked.

"What would you have chosen?" The stranger asked curiously.

"A poem... maybe..." Kieren replied shakily, not quite sure what he would have chosen. The man recited a poem, with a slightly depressing subject and he raised an eyebrow.

'Oh Kieren!" He turned around gasped, a grin crawling across his face.

"Amy!?" He embraced his friend tightly as she jumped at him. He laughed, for the first time in months, and let her go.

"Kieren Walker, would you look at you! Still gorgeous!" She exclaimed in her hyper manner that he was happy hadn't been lost.

"Oh please, I'm not anything close." He said honestly, but grinned. She slapped his arm playfully.

"Come on! You're more than gorgeous... Moregeous!" She looked at Simon and gasped dramatically, "So you guys have met!"

"Not formally." Simon said, walking towards them.

"Well, Kieren Walker, this is Simon. He's one of the twelve disciples of the undead prophet." She explained avidly.

"Oh. Right." Kieren's stomach twisted and he felt heavy, "I've heard some disturbing stuff.."

"Really?" Simon inquired. The sick feeling was rising in his stomach.

"People taking pills." He clarified, "Going rabid on public transport."

"That wasn't the ULA, handsome." Amy said seriously.

"They took Blue Oblivion pills and quoted Revelations, Amy." Kieren sighed.

"How many people died in that tram attack?" Simon asked suddenly, watching Kieren quietly.

"13." He answered firmly, "Including my neighbor." He was losing his patience, Simon could tell.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Simon said, "But atrocities happen on both sides. A man goes on a shooting spree in his home town, shoots ten undead in the head; he gets five years."

"Yeah I don't agree with that either." He argued.

"The Undead Liberation Army is about protecting the Redeemed from the Living, why? Because no one else will." He lifted his hand and Amy started, the sickness in Kierens stomach rising to his chest.

"When injustice becomes law, resistance becomes duty." Amy said, as if she was reciting a script.

"Exactly." Simon said.

"Well, just keep your resisting to yourselves, that would be great. You know this place has had its troubles... still has some.. but its moved on, there's no need to cause more of it." He had to bite his cheek to keep from mentioning Gary, "Now, if you excuse me, I have too..."

He stopped. The burning sickness was rising through his throat and his head felt faint. He stumbled backwards but steadied himself. Whispers in his head erupted and he shook his head, squeezing his eyes tight shut. Simon and Amy shot forward to grab him but he struggled out of their hands. "Don't-" He was cut off as black bile burst into his mouth and spurted out past his lips. The dark fluid dribbled down his chin and poured onto the grass. He doubled over but Simon held him firmly.

"Kieren!" Amy shouted, "Have you been drinking things?" He opened his mouth but instead of words what came out was more black vomit- a retching sound making his body tense and shudder. It was that alcohol coming back up. He felt Simon's hands holding him up but he was panicking.

"Kieren, Kieren, calm down, you need to calm down..." The Irish accent did help him calm down but eventually, he faded out of reality and he saw no more.

Simon stared at the unconscious young man in shock for a few moments, watching the ribbons of liquid dribbling down his neck as they laid him down on the grass. Amy was trying to wake him up, saying his name over and over in futile attempts to get him to open his eyes until Simon snapped himself out of his reverie. He squeezed Kierens shoulder and licked his dry lips before looking at Amy coolly.

"Amy, do you know where he lives?" He asked and she nodded silently, "Then lets get him home. It's no use keeping him out here."

Simon swiftly tucked his arms under Kierens limp body and lifted him with ease, marveling at how light he was. Amy nodded and stood up, walking at a brisk pace away from the graveyard while Simon trailed behind her; his eyes drawn to the exposed skin of Kierens neck as his head dropped backwards and his arms flopped lifelessly below him. By the time they had reached Kieren's house Simon was reluctant to let him go. But seeing the fear on Kieren's mothers face when she opened the door and saw her son washed away that feeling of protectiveness. He was ushered in quickly, Kierens mother shut the door carefully and rushed into the living room.

"Put him on the sofa!" She ordered, "Steve! Steve get in here!"

"What on Earth..." Steve came down the stairs, but when he took in the scene before him he practically launched himself down into the living room, "What happened?!"

"We don't know," Amy stated shakily, Simon nodding in agreement as he lowered Kieren down onto the sofa gently like he was made of glass, "He just... It just happened so quickly."

"He must have drank something." Simon said quietly, noting the mistrust in Steve's eyes, "Or a lot. We can't drink things you see."

"Yes we know." Sue replied hastily, "But Kier knew that! He wouldn't have drank anything knowing that!"

"We can only ask him when he wakes-" A low groan cut him off and all eyes were on Kieren. His eyes were fluttering open slowly, his face contorted slightly and he started to sit up, "...Up."

"Kier!" Sue shot forward and grabbed his hand.

"Uh... Mum?" He whispered and she nodded.

"What happened to you?" She asked feverishly and he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Just forgot about... That.." He lied lamely. Simon rolled his eyes and Amy shook her head, "Can I.. clean myself up? Please?"

"Of course." Sue said quietly, her demeanor changing as she eyed the black, dried up substance down his chin and neck.

"I'll go with him." Amy said, "Simon, you can leave if you want." She smiled forcefully, "I can take care of Kieren."

"Alright." He said, reluctantly moving towards the front door. Amy disappeared up the stairs and once Simon was out of the house, he breathed in deeply. It was cold. As a slow breath left his lips a plume of grey filtered through the air and he sighed to himself.

Kieren Walker. Interesting.


End file.
